Kotonoha Katsura/Manga
Kotonoha Katsura is the main character of School Days Manga. She was the target of Makoto's affection and eventually started to date him with the aid of Sekai. Appearance Kotonoha was an average but a elegant built girl with long purple hair reaching her waist. Her eyes are amethyst, while her most distinct feature is that she is shown to have the largest chest out of mostly all female characters in the manga. Her normal attire is her school uniform, but layer she adds a black blazer. Her casual clothing consists of a dark pink blouse, a light pink sweater, a light blue skirt, and a pair of sandals. Another outfit was a white lace blouse with cyan jacket, a blue skirt, and a pair of boots. In terms of accessories she carries a small purse and wears a shell necklace that Makoto gave her during summer. Her swim suit is a white and teal striped bikini, and at one point she wore a red sundress. At the summer festival she wore her light blue yukata and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Personality Kotonoha was a extremely shy and a social outcast girl who also spends most of her time reading alone in her free time even at the train,however despite this she had developed a feelings for someone who also riding the same train as she does but does not aware of who he/she was and because of her fear of opposite gender she doesn't had the courage to make a approach on her own until Sekai introduces to her to him(Makoto),as her relationship with Makoto further progresses she then becames comfortable and opened with him. She does however developed a malicious side when she began to get too attached with Makoto,upon realising that Sekai is seducing Makoto to cheat on her she falls into madness. She is able to mask her fury, as shown by her caressing of Makoto when he falls to his knees begging for forgiveness, and smiles as she prepares to slit Sekai's throat. History Kotonoha was born and raised from a wealthy and loving but a strict family where every summer break they visit to their family summer house. At the Junior High School where Kotonoha attend she developed a androphobia an intense fear of males for reasons originating that how she hated holding hands with a boy in the folk dance at school,at the late years of her junior high school year at her maturity Kotonoha developed a large bust causing to dramatically changed her life in school,combined with her elegant appearance most of the boys looks at her lecherously and because of this most of the girls hated her originating her poor social life outside from her family.At the first semester of the high school she join the class representative and regularly takes the train ride to school and going home at some point she then senses someone(Makoto) who also riding the same train as she does. Story Kotonoha was first scene where she takes a ride on a train as she does now in the second semester here she reads a book as usual until senses that someone was watching her but continues to read after she stops looking she was however unawared that Makoto took a photo of her at the outside of the station. Days had passed where Kotonoha was unawared that Makoto and Sekai were spying on her in order for both the latter to know her and at some point Kotonoha befriended Sekai,at the PE class they meet up and went together to the locker room here Sekai notice that Kotonoha's breast were huge making her startled when Sekai laid a finger on it before noticing today that she was invited to have lunch at the rooftop with Makoto. At the rooftop Kotonoha arrives after her long class and she introduces herself to Makoto and Sekai,ever since that day the trio had lunch on the rooftop Kotonoha befriended Makoto as she hangs around with him and Sekai as well.One day on the rooftop were Kotonoha and Makoto having lunch on the rooftop only this time just the two them Makoto finally confesses his feelings for her and asked if she wants to go out with him to which Kotonoha happily accepts. Next day Makoto and Kotonoha are on their first date Makoto becames akward everytime she saw her resulting their date a little bit dull afterwards kotonoha texted Sekai on the night after about her date,Next day at school lunch time arrives Kotonoha calls out Makoto who was still embarassed by Sekai after she tells him that how could they go further if he keeps losing his confidence about his relationship with Kotonoha afterwards Sekai mentions her about the text she recieved before shoving them off to have lunch on the rooftop.Meanwhile at the rooftop they discussed about their date yesterday until Kotonoha asked Makoto if he wants to call her by her first name only to be interrupted by Makoto's text message from Sekai,the school bell had rung and Kotonoha rushes back to her class.The class reference meetings ends and Kotonoha is about to head home until Makoto who rushes back to her asked if she wanted to walk home together with her to which she accepts,while walking home together Kotonoha gathers her courage and asked Makoto to call her by her first name to which Makoto agrees because he wanted her to be called by his first name as well before happily continually walk home together. One day on her date in the movies with Makoto,Kotonoha was startled when Makoto attempted to hold her hand as he apologizes to her Kotonoha explains that she was just surpirsed caused she never held hands with a boy before and also hated holding hands with the boys in the folk dance back at the middle school.Next day at school Sekai asked Kotonoha about her date with Makoto to which she tells her that she had fun and Kotonoha also learned that Sekai's the one giving Makoto an advice on holding her hand in the movies realizing that Makoto and Sekai we're really close even during at lunch together at the rooftop afterwards as she heads home after school she also found some of her other schoolmate couples hold hands as well,at home Kotonoha was left to ponder that it's normal to hold hands together until realizing that she only thinks of herself recently here Kotonoha decided to invite Makoto at her place. Next day Kotonoha asked Makoto if he wants to go to her house to hang out wiht her which he awkwardly accepts,after school Kotonoha was about to escort Makoto inside her house but Kokoro abruptly give her sister has suprising embrace much of Kotonoha's annoyance Kokoro pulls Makoto near her and she starts calling him "Makoto-kun" but Kotonoha denies her from calling him that name instead Kokoro calls him "Onii-chan" only to annoy Kotonoha severly and attempts to pull her off from Makoto,after escorting him in Kotonoha leaves to make some tea leaving Kokoro and Makoto in the living room where she evesdrops that Makoto makes a promise to Kokoro that he will be always her sister's boyfriend before jumping onto him much of Kotonoha's annoyance promoting her to pull him off from Kokoro into her room here as she prepares some tea Kotonoha asked about his conversation with Kokoro Which Makoto tells her that he will only have eyes on her that he will not cheat on her causing Kotonoha to hold his hand in joy,afterwards Makoto's about to head home here Kotonoha manages to stall him and gives him a kiss in the cheek before heading back inside and tells him that she'll be waiting for him tomorrow. One day Kotonoha heads to school with Makoto on a train unaware that Sekai was next to them,at school when Makoto tells Kotonoha that Sekai is not feeling well despite that she's feeling jealous Kotonoha decides that she wanted to cheer Sekai since she's the one who got her and Makoto together.After school Kotonoha invites Sekai to go home with her and Makoto to which she reluctantly accepts and brings Setsuna as well on their way home she witness Makoto saves a distraught Sekai from crashing to a speeding truck afterwards Sekai abruptly ditches them. Days before summer vacation arrives Makoto and Kotonoha discuss their plans at the beach and she told him that she will go to her family's summer house and can't go with Makoto but both of them makes promises that they will talk about their experiences once she finally cames home. Category:Deceased characters